Many different types of recreational vehicles have been developed and are used by sports enthusiasts. Recreational vehicles include, for example, vehicles such as boats, airplanes, gliders, motorcycles, ATVs (all-terrain vehicles), snowmobiles and the like. Different environments are used for different recreational vehicles. Specifically, in water environments, recreational vehicles are boats or jet skis; in air environments the recreational vehicles are hang gliders or airplanes; in sand the recreational vehicles are dune buggies or ATVs; and in snow environments the recreational vehicle of choice is usually a snowmobile.
At least since the early 1960's snowmobiles have been used by sports enthusiasts in winter environments. Snowmobiles can travel on snow by the use of two front skis and a track somewhat similar to a tank track, which runs from the back of the skis to the back of the snowmobile. The track is used to propel the snowmobile forward in the snow and the skis are used to change the direction of the snowmobile. Traditionally, snowmobiles have utilized a handlebar type steering mechanism instead of a steering wheel type steering mechanism. Usually on the snowmobile driver's righthand side when he or she is seated in the snowmobile seat is the throttle and on the left hand side is the brake. The right hand side of the handlebar usually includes a handle grip adapted for engagement with the glove of the snowmobiler and a throttle, which is adapted to be depressed to accelerate the snowmobile. The thumb of the driver's right hand engages the throttle. The left hand side of the handlebar can likewise include a brake that extends parallel to the handlebar grip directly opposite to the snowmobile.
The natural tendency of snowmobile throttle control levers is for the legs to warp together. When this happens the lever squeezes the control housing, thereby preventing the throttle lever from moving freely. The throttle lever attaches to an axle pin, which actuates an RPS (Runaway Prevention Switch). When the thumb lever is unable to move freely, the RPS switch will not function properly. The thumb lever must also possess the ability to spread so that the legs do not bind, thereby ensuring proper RPS function when the operator provides side-load to the throttle lever.
Based on the foregoing it can be appreciated that when the operator of snowmobile provides a side load to a throttle lever, the throttle lever does not move freely and hence the RPS does not function properly. It is believed that a solution to this problem involves the implementation of a pair of bushings with a hole and closed ends placed on either side of axle pin for maintaining controlled gap between throttle and bushing assembly, which is disclosed in greater detail. This ensures proper functioning of the RPS when the operator provides side-load to the throttle lever.